Katniss Everdeen/Bildergalerie
Eine Galerie aus Snapshots und Postern von Katniss Everdeen . __TOC__ Tödliche Spiele t.jpg|Frühmorgens wird Katniss von Prims Geschrei geweckt ... HungerGamesPrim-600x400.jpg|... sie hatte einen Albtraum und Katniss tröstet sie. hunger-games-still-henry-river-mills-village-500.jpg|Weil Katniss schon mal wach ist, geht sie gleich jagen. Zaun in Distrikt 12.jpg|Der elektrische Zaun steht fast nie unter Strom ... 928747e7b6 (2).jpg|... also kann Katniss hier durchschlüpfen. the-hunger-games-jennifer-lawrence-4-600x387.jpg|Schon ist Katniss im Wald. 003.jpg|Sie versucht eine gute Beute zu treffen ... Screen_Shot_2012-02-08_at_7.51.19_PM (2).jpg|... sie zielt genau ... 600_hunger_games_120301.jpg|... sehr genau ... hunger-games.jpg|... aber Gale verjagt das Tier. po.jpg|Als Wiedergutmachung hilf Gale ihr, ein anderes Tier zu erlegen ... js.jpg|... Katniss zielt erneut ... 99.jpg|... und trifft! q.jpg|Plötzlich taucht ein Hovercraft auf ... original.jpg|... und weil das Jagen in den Wäldern verboten ist ... closeyrmouth.jpg|... müssen sie sich verstecken. The-Hunger-Games-scenic-view.jpg|Nach der Jagd gehen Gale und Katniss zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz ... 139346-film-the-hunger-games.jpg|... und sie essen gemeinsam frisches Brot. dm.jpg|Ohne Vorwarnung spricht Gale vom Abhauen ... 001.jpg|... aber Katniss kann so etwas nicht ernst nehmen. Sie hat ja Prim. the-hunger-games-jennifer-lawrence-9.jpg|Nach der Jagd wird auf dem Hob getauscht. 004_2.jpg|Zu Hause wartet Prim schon auf sie ... Paula-Malcomson-Jennifer-Lawrence-Katniss-Mother-Hunger-Games-e1334164448525-300x216.jpg|... sie müssen sich auf die Ernte vorbereiten. 499px-Screen_Shot_2012-02-05_at_4.40.26_PM (3).jpg|Prim hat Angst - es ist ihr erstes Erntejahr ... 180px-Screen_Shot_2012-02-08_at_7.48.07_PM (2).jpg|... aber Katniss beruhigt sie. aarbriqt-copia.jpg|Dann gehen sie zum Ernteplatz vor dem Gerichtsgebäude ... katniss reaping sign.jpg|... da muss man sich zuerst einmal registrieren lasse. tumblr_m1g8iw6Ynt1qbjlx1o1_500.jpg|Prim erschreckt das alles, aber Katniss ist wie immer für sie da. hunger_games_fullSize_1.15996268.1332344003.jpg|Katniss sieht gerade noch Gale bei den Jungen, dann geht die Ziehung los ... Katniss-the-hunger-games-movie-29587016-500-351 (2).jpg|... als erstes zieht Effie die Mädchen und es ist ... Katniss_volunteers.jpg|Primrose Everdeen! - Katniss stürmt gleich nach vorne zu Prim ... Picture 6 (2).jpg|... .aber die Friedenswächter lassen sie nicht vorbei. Etwas muss Katniss aber tun ... hungergames_1.jpg|... "Ich melde mich freiwillig als Tribut!" KatnissPrimHug.jpg|Katniss muss doch die kleine, zerbrechliche Prim umbedingt beschützen ... Katniss-and-Prim-the-hunger-games-movie-30358661-320-431.jpg|... egal um welchen Preis. 037.jpg|Nachdem Gale Prim zu ihrer Mutter getragen hat, wird Katniss zur Bühne gebracht. 1326383570_hunger-games-4-lg.jpg|"Ich wette, das war deine kleine Schwester.", meint Effie. "Ja", antwortet ihr Katniss. jjjjjjjjjjjj.jpg|Dann werden die Jungen gewählt. Es ist: Peeta Mellark. kj.jpg|"Oh, nein! Nicht Peeta.", Katniss erinnert sich an jener Nacht ... vlcsnap-2012-03-09-17h42m09s161 (2).jpg|... als Peeta sie und ihrer Familie vor dem Verhungern gerettet hatte. tumblr_m2qyq1llCX1rtxk3fo2_500 (4).jpg|Bevor sie ins Kapitol müssen dürfen sich die Tribute noch verabschieden ... Prim verabschiedet sich von ihrer Schwester.jpg|... Katniss muss Prim versprechen, dass sie versucht zu gewinnen ... D.jpg|... und Prim gibt ihr die Spotttölpelbrosche. Dann muss Prim gehen. hunger-games-katniss-gale-say-goodbye-clip (2).jpg|Dann kommt auch Gale vorbei, er wird sich um Prim kümmern ... 0f1f1__hunger-games-clip-katniss-and-gale-say-goodbye_450x252.jpg|... er erklärt ihr, dass sie jagen soll, auch Menschen, wenn sie überleben will. timthumb.jpg.jpg|Dann muss auch Gale gehen. Effie lotst Peeta und Katniss schließlich zum Zug. 332px-Effie_train.jpg|Effie erklärt den beiden wie wichtig der Mentor ist um Sponsoren zu bekommen ... Katniss-Peeta-and-Haymitch-the-hunger-games-movie-30291515-500-348.jpg|... aber weil Haymitch und Katniss keinen guten Start hatten ... 007.jpg|... werden beim Frühstück dann die Wogen geglättet ... the-hunger-games-slice4.jpg|... und Haymitch erklärt, worauf es ankommt: die Sponsoren müsen sie lieben! 342px-Remake center.jpg|Dann erreicht Katniss das Kapitol ... Jt.jpg|... und wird vom Vorbereitungsteam hübsch gemacht ... X.jpg|... unter Schmerzen, damit sie für die Eröffnungsfeier gut aussieht. Hungergamesclip-030612.jpg|Cinna stellt sich schließlich als ihr Stylist vor ... P.jpg|... und Katniss fragt ihn: "Bist du hier um mich schön zu machen?" Die Tribute von Panem The Hunger Games.jpg|- das tut er und steckt sie in ein ausergewöhnliches Kostüm ... katniss-peeta-on-fire-1.jpg|... das in Flammen steht! So fahren sie an den Zuschauern vorbei ... Trailer-Chariot.jpg|... überall sieht man "das Mädchen, das in Flammen steht" ... k.jpg|... was für ein Paar! ... Katniss-On-Fire.jpg|... in ganz Panem sind sie zu sehen ... kinopoisk18-519248810379694070.jpg|... schließlich beiben sie vor dem Präsidenten stehen und das Schlimmste ist vorbei. Katniss-Effie-Movie-Hunger-Games-580x435.jpg|Effie führt nach der Feier beide in ihre neue Wohnung für die nächsten Tage. 009.jpg|Katniss geht in ihr neues Zimmer ... HungerGamesKatnissYellowdress.jpg|... hier kann man mit einem Knopfdruck ... katnissback.jpg|... sogar in die heimatlichen Wälder sehen. -HQ-stills-the-hunger-games-movie-29011926-636-392.jpg|Dann fängt das Training an ... 012.jpg|... und Katniss gibt alles ... katniss notes.jpg|... sie liest ... the-hunger-games-jennifer-lawrence-7-469x600.jpg|... und versucht Feuer zu machen ... sd.jpg|... aber Peeta ist nicht so gut ... Hunger-games 810.jpg|... "Es ist mir egal was Haymitch gesagt hat - wirf dieses Gewicht!" ... Peeta-and-Katniss-the-hunger-games-30036490-320-258.jpg|... Katniss hilf Peeta. "Sie sehen aus als ob sie dich zum Frühstück essen wollten." 1333560155.jpg|Peeta zeigt Katniss dafür seine Tarnung und meint "Ich glaube, du hast einen Schatten." - Rue jennifer-lawrence-katniss-everdeen-and-josh.jpg|Die Tribute müssen dann ihre Talente zur Schau stellen. the-hunger-games-jennifer-lawrence-josh-hutcherson-2-600x388.jpg|Peeta wünscht Katniss noch viel Glück ... die-tribute-von-panem-19_article.jpg|... und Katniss geht zur Prüfung. Sie ist nervös ... katniss-clip-hunger-games-archery.jpg|... und trifft beim ersten Mal nicht ... 120305b_hunger_games.jpg|... dafür trifft sie beim zweiten Mal genau ins Schwarze. Aber ... Katniss.jpg|... die Spielemacher sind schon gelangweilt ... die_tribute_von_panem_the_hunger_games_filmausschnitt_640.jpg|... und so schießt Katniss vor Wut auf einen Apfel, den ein Spanferkel im Mund hat ... images8.jpg|... sie verbeugt sich noch und sagt sarkastisch: "Danke für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit!" 185px-2012 the hunger games 019.jpg|Effie ist außer sich über Katniss Benehmen, aber Haymitch findet es gut ... peeta katniss watching.jpg|"Ich hätte wirklich alles dafür gegeben um ihre Gesichter zu sehen!", meint Haymitch ... HungerGamesCouch.jpg|... dann sehen sich Cinna, Effie, Haymitch, Katniss, Peeta und Portia sie Punkteverteilung an ... training-scores (2).jpg|... Peeta hat 8 Punkte und Katniss - 11! Effie-Katniss-the-hunger-games-29684160-897-579 (2).jpg|Effie ist sehr stolz auf Katniss ... timthumb.phpm.jpg|... und alle freuen sich ... Peeta-and-Katniss-HQ-the-hunger-games-movie-28933089-1266-806.jpg|... aber Peeta wird sehr nachdenklich ... Capitol-dinner-the-hunger-games-movie-28914295-1234-673.jpg|... und bei einem Abendessen erfährt Katniss dann, dass er alleine trainiert werden will ... the-hunger-games-katniss-effie-haymitch-e1326725506837-201x150.jpg|... dadurch fühlt sie sich von Peeta verraten. Katniss_peeta_interviews.jpg|Vor den Spielen müssen alle Tribute noch zum Interview ... ng.jpg|... mit Caesar Flickerman, aber Katniss ist sehr nervös. Da fallen ihr Cinnas Worte ein: ... hqdefault.jpg|... "Dreh dich für mich." - Und Katniss dreht sich ... dk.jpg|... Die Menge ist begeistert, auch gerührt ... katniss-games-600x399.jpg|... .über ihre letzten Worte an Prim, nach denen Caesar fragt ... Katniss-interview-the-hunger-games-movie-28914311-797-1075.jpg|"Ich habe ihr versprochen zu gewinnen." Alle sind ganz mitgerissen ... hunger-games-big-screen-02.jpg|... von dem Mädchen, das in Flammen steht ... Dann ist Peeta an der Reihe ... jennifer-lawrence-as-katniss-everdeen-in.jpg|... und erklärt, dass er mit dem Mädchen, das er liebt hergekommen ist. Katniss ist sauer ... Effie-and-Cinna-watching-interview-the-hunger-games-29033946-600-332.jpg|... aber am Abend ist alles vergessen und als sie Peeta auf dem Dach trifft ... Hunger-Games-Trailer-Katniss-Peeta-400x300.jpg|... erzählt er ihr, er habe Angst, dass die Spiele ihn verändern würden ... Katniss-rooftop.jpg|... Katniss kann sich solch ein Denken nicht leisten. haymitch katniss.jpg|Am nächsten Morgen begleitet Haymitch Katniss zum Flugschiff. Sein Rat: "Bleib am Leben!" the-hunger-games-image-5-600x382.jpg|Im Flugschiff, auf dem Weg zur Arena ... the-hunger-games-jennifer-lawrence-6-445x600.jpg|... werden allen Tributen Peilsender injeziert ... hunger-games-pg1.jpg|... dann geleiten Friedenswächter sie zum Startraum ... 2012_04_Katniss-and-Cinna-in-the-Hunger-Games.jpg|... wo Cinna ihr in die Jacke hilft. Es ist eine besondere Jacke ... Cinna-and-Katniss-300x225.jpg|... denn Cinna hat Katniss Brosche daran festgemacht. katcin.jpg|"Wenn ich wetten dürfte, würde ich auf dich setzten.", meint Cinna ... the-hunger-games-trailer-countdown_450x254.jpg|... Der Countdown läuft und Katniss muss in die Startröhre ... algoaxgciaabokz.jpg|... von hier aus kommt sie in die Arena. katniss-in-games.jpg|... Peeta deutet ihr nicht zum Füllhorn zu laufen ... 1181_screen.jpg|... aber sie holt sich doch einen Rucksack ... katniss-06-660.jpg|... und läuft dann in den Wald, weg vom Blutbad beim Füllhorn. katnisss.jpg|Immer weiter und weiter, bis fast an dem Rand der Arena ... hunger-games-katniss_400.jpg|... die Spielemacher haben aber einen anderen Plan mit Katniss ... katniss3.jpg|... und sie muss wieder um ihr Leben laufen ... ,m.jpg|... als sie den Wald um ihr in Brand setzen. 020_2.jpg|Katniss wird dabei verletzt und flüchtet sich vor den anderen auf einem Baum ... tree.jpg|... aber sie finden sie trotzdem. Da taucht Rue auf und hilft ihr ... Katniss-cutting-Tracker-Jacker-Hive-The-Hunger-Games (2).jpg|... indem sie ihr das Hornissennest zeigt. Katniss schneidet es vom Baum und wird so die anderen Tribute los. Katniss-and-Rue-2-The-Hunger-Games (2).jpg|Katniss verbündet sich mit Rue, die ihr nach den Hornissenstichen geholfen hat. KatnissRue (2).jpg|Sie kümmert sich gut um Rue. Irgendwie erinnert sie Katniss an Prim ... katniss-waiting1.jpg|Beide schmieden den Plan, die Vorräte der Karrieros in die Luft zu jagen ... vlcsnap-2012-03-28-11h52m54s219 (2).jpg|... es gelingt Katniss die Minen um die Vorräte auszulösen und so alles in die Luft zu sprengen ... 6a00e54f91645288340168e4f71381970c-800wi.jpg|... mit einem gezieltzen Schuss gelingt es Katniss die Minen um die V orräte auszulösen ... vlcsnap-2012-03-28-11h52m54s219 (2).jpg|... aber die Druckwelle der Explusion ist gewaltig. tumblr_m1d8n5nzd71qdg4ydo1_500 (2).jpg|Als Katniss Rue findet, wird sie von Marvel tödlich verwundet. Im Sterben muss Katniss ihr versprechen ... tumblr_m1cxl8T7a81qm9fmro2_500.jpg|... dass sie die Spiele gewinnt. Nachdem Rue tot ist, bettet Katniss sie in Blumen ... trailer_hunger_games_tribute_hunger-games-trailer20120316104249.jpg|... dann zollt Katniss Rue noch einmal die letzte Ehre ... the-hunger-games-jennifer-lawrence1.jpg|Ziellos wandert Katniss umher. Rues Tod hat sie sehr mitgenommen. The-Hunger-Games-haymitch-katniss-and-peeta-29956271-500-604 (2).jpg|Die Spielemacher ändern plötzlich die Regeln. Zwei vom selben Distrikt können gewinnen. Katniss macht sich gleich auf die Suche nach Peeta ... when katniss found peeta by the river (2).jpg|... und findet ihn verletzt und gut versteckt. timthumb.phpnk.jpg|Katniss versucht Peeta so gut sie kann zu verarzten. Weil sie ein unglückliches Paar spielen sollen ... tumblr_m0vq3n5dEhD1qct4zgo1_500.jpg|... meint Peeta ein Kuss wäre ganz Ok. KatnissPeetaLimp (2).jpg|Dann hilft Katniss ihm zu einem sicheren Versteck ... Hg-book-peeta.jpg|... in einer Höhle finden sie einen sicheren Unterschlupf. Katniss füttert Peeta mit Suppe. Katniss peeta cave 3 (2).jpg|... aber es geht ihm imer schlechter. Ohne Medizin wird Peeta es nicht mehr lange schaffen ... THG-stills-the-hunger-games-movie-29947869-500-350 (2).jpg|Die Spielemacher geben den Tributen die Chance das zu holen was sie wollen. Peeta will aber nicht das Katniss geht ... Peeta-and-katniss-kissing-in-the-hunger-games.jpg|... weil es eine Falle ist. Katniss beruhigt Peeta. Aber ... Katniss-and-Peeta-Cuddle-The-Cave-Scene-The-Hunger-Games (2).jpg|... als Peeta schläft schleicht sich Katniss zum Füllhorn, wo sie die Medizin holen kann. 032.jpg|... schnell versucht sie die Tasche mit der Medizin zu schnappen ... as.jpg|... aber Clove greift Katniss an. Thresh tötet Clove daraufhin und lässt Katniss wegen Rue gehen. gbh.jpg|Zurück in der Höhle verarztet Katniss Peeta und dieser kümmert sich dann auch um ihre Wunden. 033.jpg|Als es Peeta wieder besser geht, gehen beide auf Nahrungssuche und finden dabei Fuchsgesicht ... katniss-peeta-cornucopia-the-hunger-games (2).jpg|... sie wissen dass das Spiel nun zu Ende geht ... katniss-peeta-cornucopia-the-hunger-games (2).jpg|... und sie wissen, dass das Spiel nun zu Ende geht ... 618px-Katniss_fighting_Cato (2) - Kopie.jpg|Auf dem Füllhorn wo sie sich in Sicherheit vor den Mutationen gebracht haben, greift Cato sie an ... 233898_049.jpg|... dann gibt Katniss Cato den Gnadenschuss, als dieser von den Mutationen langsam zu Tode gequält wird ... braid touch (2).jpg|Eigentlich müssten Peeta und Katniss jetzt die Gewinner sein, aber die Regeln werden wieder geändert ... Katniss-and-Peeta-Berries-Scene (2).jpg|... und Katniss hat darauf eine Lösung: giftige Beeren! Katniss-and-Peeta-Win-The-Hunger-Games (2).jpg|Doch bevor sie und Peeta die Beeren schlucken, werden beide zu Siegern ernannt. THG-stills-the-hunger-games-movie-29947851-500-350 (2).jpg|Im Kapitol werden die Sieger wieder interviewt ... Katniss_snow_crown.jpg|... und dann von Präsident Snow gekrönt ... 313px-KatnissPeeta12 (2).jpg|... bevor sie endlich nach Hause dürfen. Gefährliche Liebe THE HUNGER GAMES - CATCHING FIRE-1.jpeg Die-Tribute-von-Panem-Catching-Fire.jpg Catching-fire-finnick 810x506.jpg Catching fire hob.png Katniss will dem alten mann helfen.jpg Katniss in Distrikt 11.jpg Catching-fire-trailer.jpg CatchingFire14.png Prim und Katniss.jpg 1366036699341.jpg 1366036724715.jpg 1366036731532.jpg Katniss in der Arena.jpeg Katniss, Peeta und Haymitch in Distrikt 11.jpg Katniss caesar quarter quell interview.jpg Cf_peetaeffiekatniss.jpg Wiress and Katniss.png FinnickandKatnissArenaCF.jpg|Katniss und Finnick Poster 185px-HUNGER.jpg 137px-53ce9c171951453.jpeg 125px-O-FINAL-HUNGER-GAMES-POSTER-570.jpg 125px-HGPOSTER.jpg 120px-Katniss and Peeta.jpg 120px-HG Imax.jpg 120px-Niss.jpg Katniss Catching Fire Poster.jpg Kategorie:Bildergalerie